Conventional methods of transmitting information between and/or among various parties, for example from businesses to consumers, typically can require either hard copies of the information (e.g., a printed receipt) and/or may require that one of the parties manually enter information into another party's electronic system (e.g., having the customer manually type an email address) to transmit the data electronically.
Such systems, methods, and/or programs can suffer from systemic inefficiencies and risks, such as loss of time in entering in a party's information, loss of a printed receipt, increased marginal costs, loss of electronic data, subsequent downstream processing, and discouragement from using paperless communication.